Ancient diary
The ancient diary is found inside the House on the Hill on Fossil Island. It can be found on the bottom floor of the house by searching a pile of ancient books. The diary documents a conflict between Zorgoth and Skeka, the author of the diary. This diary gives more insight on the dragonkin. Obtaining the diary is a mini task on the Museum Camp's notice board. Transcript He came. I always knew he would. The years have not softened him, he is still filled with the same anger as the day I left him. I was half tempted to turn him away before even set foot on the island. However, I decided to hear him out. I knew I wouldn't like it but I hoped a little piece of may remain. I was wrong of course. He didn't come here for me, he didn't even know I was still alive. He was here for only one reason, war. He desired access to the island so that he may conduct his experiments on the flora here. I tuned him away. I have no more desire now to involve myself in his war than I did all those years ago, and I do not intend to see him turn my island to ash. He argued of course, just as he did before. He insisted that only through him would our race survive. He is so blinded by hate that he's forgotten what we should really be fighting for. He relented in the end, and once again I am alone. Although the largest, this is not the only island in this region and many of those surrounding islands have flora like what is found here. One day I looked out onto another of the islands, only to be filled with horror. He had not given up. He could not have my island so instead he had claimed his own. I watched as his forces arrived began their work. Over the weeks, a great fortress began to appear in the middle of the island, it grew and grew until it towered over everything else in the archipelago. Once the fortress was built, they began to bring in creatures from across the world. They brought them to the island took them into the fortress. Day and night, I hear the shrieks and cries as he performs his experiments. I can't allow this to continue, his work will soon bring war. I went to him. I didn't want to of course but I cannot allow him to destroy everything I've worked for. He met me at the gates of his fort, Lithkren he called it. He once again tried to appeal to me, and I appealed to him. He encouraged me to work alongside him for the good of our people. I begged him to leave before his war destroyed our last hope of salvation. Neither of us got what we wanted and I left empty handed. For many months, I debated what to do. I of course could have attempted to fight him myself. I knew that would not end well though, I was hopefully outnumbered and besides, war is not my way. Instead I decided to sabotage his operation, if the island has nothing for him then he will move on. But before I could finish my preparations, disaster struck. They came. The battle raged on for many days and both sides suffered heavy losses. I watched as the skies filled with fire and the seas with blood. By the end, there was little left. The fortress was a ruin and the island an empty waste. I feared the humans would turn to my island next but they thankfully left. I thought about going there, I thought about trying to find him. I didn't though, I knew he was gone. Once, I would have mourned him but as I look over the wastes I feel nothing. Instead, I returned to my work. Someone must save our race and war is not the way. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Fossil Island